Everything Wrong With Ninjago Rebooted, Season 3
by LucyBrick123
Summary: This story is about everything wrong with the new season of Ninjago. And don't worry, it is nothing bad about it just some funny things. More info in the story. I DON'T HATE NINJAGO! Lovely cover from my friend WhiteTiger624. Thank you for doing it for me!
1. Ninjago Episode 27 Sins

I am back with another story. As you can see, the title says everything but that doesn't mean I hate Ninjago. I love Ninjago more than myself, this idea it just popped up in my head when I was watching CinemaSins on YouTube. It is a really funny channel, you guys should check it out. Anyway, i'm doing a chapter per episode, so we are starting with episode 27.

* * *

><p>*The show starts all old and ancient*<p>

Me: Giving it an old touch to make it look like it was a century ago when basically it was 2 years ago. +1 (Basically I get points when I point out something wrong)

* * *

><p>*Kai is explaining how Ninjago City changed*<p>

Kai: Ninjago City soon became...New Ninjago City

Me: It is still Ninjago City...only newer. +1

* * *

><p>*Kai is singing in the shower while Jay enters with a camera on his hand*<p>

Me:Jay you perv! Let Kai sing in peace! +1

Also, how did Jay open the locked door? +1

* * *

><p>*Before Kai accidently drops the tape, if you see closely, there is a girl in the front who looks like she loved seeing Kai in the shower*<p>

Me: Apparently this 10-year-old girl wants to see more of Kai if you know what I mean *winks eye*. +1

* * *

><p>*Students are controlling Zane by electrifying him with a control*<p>

Me: These kids are beings really mean to my bae (Yes, ZANE IS MY BAE, HE IS TAKEN) +1

* * *

><p>*Cole is taking away the control of the girl's hand*<p>

Kids: Aww!

Boy: Mr. Cole is the worse

Cole: I heard that! *Cole scurries them off the classroom*

Cole just wanted to stop them from hurting his friend. Is that something wrong? +1

* * *

><p>*Nya enters the room as Jay holds his pudding*<p>

Jay: Hey Miss Nya, I save you some pudding.

Nya: What did we talk about?

Jay:Oh right, boundaries.

Me: Really Nya!? He wants to share his pudding with you and you reject! Shame on you! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya explains how are they going to Borg Industries for a field trip*<p>

Jay: *Gasp* The Borg Industries!? Home of the famous inventor Cyrus Borg! Inventor of the hover car and everything else cool in this world!- *Zane kicks Jay in the butt* Oww!

Me: Thank you Zane. We really him to shut up. +1

Also, how did Jay know a lot about the city? The ninja are living in a hill or something away from the city. +1

* * *

><p>*The students are in the bus, waiting for their teachers*<p>

Me: This might be the smallest school in the world! There is only about 15 kids in the bus! +1

* * *

><p>*Everyone stares out to the city, even Nya who is driving*<p>

Me: Nya get your damn eyes on the road before you get in a accident! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya crashes into a car*<p>

See!? +1

* * *

><p>*Everyone enters Borg Industries as Pixal introduces herself and Zane falls in love with her then Pixal scans him*<p>

Me: She better get her eyes off my man! +1 (This is when I didn't know who Pixal was)

Also "Opposites attract" cliche. Zane is an old model robot while Pixal is a newer model robot. +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus Borg gives them the statue containing the techno blades and techno robes*<p>

Cyrus: You have to protect them with your lives

Kai: Protect? Protect what?

Me: To protect the goddamn techno blades Kai! Come on Kai, try to keep up!

* * *

><p>*The ninja got off the elevator before it crashes down in the building*<p>

Guy: Ugh, I'm bored.

Other Guy: Really? Me too actually-

*Elevator crashes*

Me: Now you guys found something to fix and not get bored. +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal is giving the students, Nya and Sensei Wu the tour in the factory line*<p>

Me: Isn't a little dangerous to have little kids there? +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal eyes turn red and also the machines*<p>

Pixal: This will be the end of your tour.

Me: Okay? This will give little kids nightmares. +1

* * *

><p>*Zane hacks into the hover copter and turns it into the NinjaCopter. He waves from where he is as the other guys stare and 'wooah!'*<p>

Me: Quick! Someone put the 'They see me rollin', they hatin' song for Zane! He is feeling like a boss here! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya and the students are trying to escape, as they are going straight to the fire*<p>

Me: Now you believe that this was a bad idea to let kids here? +1

* * *

><p>*Zane comes in and helps them*<p>

Me: Zane always comes to the rescue to save other people's butt. +1

* * *

><p>*A robot attacks the bus containing the students as Cole defeats the robot*<p>

Kid: I always said Mr. Cole was my favorite!

Me: Really!? You just said he was the worse in the beginning of the show!?

* * *

><p>*The ninja are having trouble fighting all the robots but then Lloyd appears and helps them*<p>

Me: Also Lloyd has to save the ninja's butt. +1

* * *

><p>*The Overlord appears out of nowhere in a screen*<p>

Me: Overlord is back. +100,000 (JK, only +1)

* * *

><p>*Sensei Wu starts to run away with something under his arm. Hover Copters caught Sensei Wu as he reveals that he has nothing in the cloth. Overlord gets furious*<p>

Me: Psych! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are escaping in their vehicles and Lloyd in his Golden Dragon as they talk to each other*<p>

Me: How are they communicating? +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal, still evil, is designing the nindroids*<p>

Pixal: Upgrade Complete. *She presses a button as the factory starts making the nindroids*

Me: Evil Nindroids. They already have the Overlord back, they don't need more villains to defeat. +1

* * *

><p>Also, bad way to end the episode. It's a freaking cliffhanger! Everyone hates that! +1<p>

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*<p>

Points in Total: 29 (I think, I don't count good)

Sentence: *Drumroll*

Kicking or saving butts

* * *

><p>That is all I have. If you guys didn't like the story, review or PM me. I dont want to keep writing a story that no one enjoys. Well I will be waiting for your guys answer. See you later! Lucy out.~<p> 


	2. Ninjago Episode 28 Sins

Since you guys loved the first chapter, I will continue with the story. This will be Episode 28. And I know I'm suppose to be working on the other story but I hadn't updated any other story so here is a chapter.

* * *

><p>*out of nowhere a man gets a soda from a soda machine*<p>

Me: Is it really a good time to get a soda!? The Overlord and Nindroids are out there! +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal is still evil and is helping the Overlord with his physical body*<p>

Me: Seriously!? +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus Borg comes in as half robot and the Overlord controls him*<p>

Me: Is Cyrus dead or something? His eyes are closed. +1

* * *

><p>*The Overborg (Cyrus Borg) sees Sensei Wu's memories and Sensei starts laughing*<p>

Me: Sensei Wu, you are laughing at the wrong moment! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are hiding their vehicles with big plants and Cole with a tree*<p>

Me: He needs a big ass tree to hide a small robot!? Zane's vehicle is bigger than his and he doesn't need a tree. +1

* * *

><p>*Nya gives Lloyd his green techno robe to change*<p>

Me: Where did he change? Did he change infront of everyone? +1

* * *

><p>*Misako appears out of nowhere and Lloyd tells that the Overlord captured Sensei Wu*<p>

Misako: Wu is tough. There is reason he has lived as long as he have.

Me: Is she calling him old? +1

* * *

><p>*Zane stays back to look after the Techno Blades while the others left him alone*<p>

Me: The guys are dicks to Zane. +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja enter the monastery and the little kids only get their attention on Lloyd*<p>

Me: You know the other ninja are right there, right? They were just in front of you- oh fuck it! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya is starring at Cole and Jay*<p>

Me: *sigh* +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is alone outside in the cold night*<p>

Me: Poor Zane :( +1

* * *

><p>*Garmadon hits Jay in the head with his staff*<p>

Me: I wish teachers could do this in real life. Like, seriously! Teenagers in my school won't shut the fuck up!

* * *

><p>*Lloyd tries to punch Garmadon but he misses*<p>

Me: He misses about 7 times! I thought he was the Green Ninja! +7

* * *

><p>*Lloyd tried to kick Garmadon behind him but he misses and hits a pole*<p>

Me: Epic Fail! +1

* * *

><p>*Small Golden Dragons surrounds Lloyd's head as he is laying in the floor after he hits the pool*<p>

Me: Instead of birds, Lloyd has dragons. +1

* * *

><p>*Zane was still looking after the Techno Blades but then they dissappered*<p>

Me: He only looked away for a second! How can someone be that fast*

* * *

><p>*Zane chases Pixal by jumping on top of the trees*<p>

Me: Ok! He defiantly has to teach me how to do that! That is badass! No point intended.

* * *

><p>*Zane gets on top of Pixal but she punches him and does a flip*<p>

Me: Woah! I thought she couldn't fight. +1

* * *

><p>*Zane throws Pixal to a tree and ties her up with a rope*<p>

Me: Where did the rope came from!? +1

* * *

><p>*Zane already hacked Pixal and she explaining about the Overlord and the Techno Blades. Suddenly the nindroids appeared out of nowhere*<p>

Pixal: It is 5 to 18. Chance of survival, to low to quantify.

Me: We don't need every little detail. +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids attack Zane and injured him*<p>

Me: NOOO! NOT THE FACE! +1

* * *

><p>*General Cryptor laughs when he thinks he destroyed the ninja in their vehicles*<p>

General Cryptor: *evil laughs*

Me: That laugh tho +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja get out of the wheel thing*<p>

Misako: I will stay back and look after the monastery

Me: Wait! Rewind! Where did she came from!? +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are in the circus train heading to the power sub station and perky music is playing*<p>

Me: That circus music tho +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal is repearing Zane somewhere else and she is really close to him*<p>

Me: Pixal wants the D. +1

* * *

><p>*Zane holds Pixal's hands*<p>

Zane: We are all different. But...I don't feel so different around you.

Pixal: I am not different. *backs away* I am Pixal, the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform...

Me: Really!?

* * *

><p>*Lloyd and Garmadon enter Nya's Samurai cave*<p>

Me: How did Nya had time to build all this? +1

Lloyd: How did Nya had time to build all this?

Me: That's what I said! +1

* * *

><p>*Garmadon and Lloyd leave in a car as they jumped off a cliff*<p>

Garmadon: WOOOHOOO!

Me: #YOLO +1

* * *

><p>*Nya and Cole hold hands in the train*<p>

Me: Slut. +1

* * *

><p>*Jay comes in and sees Nya and Cole hold hands. Jay doesn't suspect anything*<p>

Me: Seriously!? Jay you just saw your girlfriend and your brother holds hands! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja get off the train. Before they leave to the power sub station, Zane tells something to Pixal"<p>

Zane: Be careful, be safe. I'll see you later.

Me: Come on Zane! Just kissed her already! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja enter the power sub station and start pressing random buttons. Jay presses a button and 'The Weekend Whip' plays<p>

Me: Ha Ha. Show's theme song, roll credits. +1

* * *

><p>*All of the nindroids are line up as General Cryptor checks them and he sees a smaller nindroid*<p>

General Cryptor: I will call you: Mindroid *he pats Mindroid's head and laughs*

Me: General Cryptor is a dick to Mindroid. +1

* * *

><p>*Mindroid finds the ninja*<p>

Me: I know you look adorable but why? +1

* * *

><p>*General Cryptor punches Mindroid out of the way*<p>

Me: *sigh* +1

* * *

><p>*Zane sees Pixal in danger and goes to rescue her*<p>

Me: Go after your bae Zane! +1

* * *

><p>*Mindroid comes in the power sub station*<p>

Jay: Aw great! Now they come in fun size!

Me: What size do you want to fight? +1

* * *

><p>*Zane sees General Cryptor holding Pixal by her throat. General Cryptor throws Pixal to the wall and battles Zane*<p>

Me: ANDDD...FIGHT! +1

* * *

><p>*General Cryptor throws Zane against to the wall*<p>

General Cryptor: Welcome to the future!

Me: "Welcome to the future" cliche. +1

* * *

><p>*The MechDragon is chasing Lloyd and Garmadon as the MechDragon almost cuts Lloyd's hair*<p>

Me: Nooo! Not the hair! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja cut off the power and they see Pixal dying in Zane's arms*<p>

Me: *crying and sniffing* No point intended.

* * *

><p>*Pixal is talking to Zane as she is dying slowly and holds Zane's hand*<p>

Pixal: We are not so different, are we? We are...compatible?

Zane: Yes, yes ?

Me: I know this is a wrong time to point something wrong but seriously!, what does Zane said!? Does he say "Yes, yes we are" or "Yes, yes sweetheart" I-I don't know. +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal dies in Zane's arms as he hugs her*<p>

Me: "The girl you love dies in your arms" cliche. Sorry but I had to. +1

Also, once again, horrible ending! Someone just died! +1

*Dramatic Music*

Points in Total: 49 (IDK How to count)

Sentence: (Drumroll)

Old People

(Misako, Garmadon, Wu)


	3. Ninjago Episode 29 Sins

Well hello I'm back with another chapter.**(Sorry I took forever)** And I will thank the guest reviewer **_so much _ **for telling me the right number from the previous chapter. I can't count good, never been good with math or any other subject that involves reading or writing. What i'm trying to say is that I have dyslexia. You may wonder 'How is she writing fan fiction?' well my sister corrects and helps me type. The reason I joined fan fiction is to write nice Ninjago stories for you lovely people. :-) So, stop talking about me and on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>*Garmadon is stacking rocks in Lloyd's back*<p>

Me: Impossible! How can someone be that balanced? +1

Also 'Tsum Tsum!' (You know that app where you stack those characters...no?...Okay) +1

* * *

><p>*Garmadon goes from stacking small rocks to a big rock*<p>

Me: *Facepalm* This guy is crazy +1

* * *

><p>*Back at the city where the power is off and Cyrus awakens. The construction men help him in his wheelchair and take him back to his office. Cyrus discovers the hard drive containing the Overlord is missing*<p>

Cyrus Borg: Who will take the hard drive containing the Overlord Virus?

Me: Oh, I don't know, maybe bad people. +1

* * *

><p>*Overlord is on a screen in a secret place*<p>

Me: The ninja work their ass up to power him off and he comes back!? *sight* +1

* * *

><p>*Mysterious Strangers appears*<p>

Me: Who the hell is this bitch WHO BROUGHT THE OVERLORD BACK WITH EELS!? +1

* * *

><p>*Sees the Mysterious Strangers' eyes and the way it 'walks'*<p>

Me: Totally a snake, it's soooo obvious. +1

* * *

><p>*Mysterious Strangers powers up Evil Wu*<p>

Me: 'Your Sensei turns against you' cliche +1

* * *

><p>*Kai and Cole are searching for the Compact Convertor Jiggly Compresser*<p>

Me: I dare someone to say that 5 times fast! Anyone who tries gets a shoutout on the next chapter!

* * *

><p>*Jay and his dad are also looking for that thingy (If you see closely at Ed's clothes, you see stains)*<p>

Me: Oh my God! Are those blood stains? +1

* * *

><p>*In the trailer with Nya taking Zane half his power source wearing glasses*<p>

Me: *Holds back a laugh* She looks stupid +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is sitting next to Pixal*<p>

Zane: She risked her life for me, it's the least I could to get her back.

Me: Awwwww! This is soooo sweet of him. I wish guys could be like that.

* * *

><p>*Pixal gets his power source and wakes up*<p>

Pixal: Where am I? What happened? *Looks at Zane* You gave me half your power source. My processor does not compute.

Zane: You were the only one who knew Borg's Systems. You were vital to the mission and...you are vital to me. *Holds Pixal's hand*

Me: The feels are all over the air! #Scute

* * *

><p>*Pixal and Zane are holding hands*<p>

Edna: Awww! Robot Love! Call me a sucker-

Me: Sucker +1

Edna: ...But they got half of what you and Jay have.

Pixal: Nya and Jay? Judging by Perfect Match Compatibility, perhaps Nya and Cole were a better match.

Me: Oh Snap! Pixal rat Nya out! +1

Background: Ohhhhhhh!

* * *

><p>*Jay hears that and Nya tries to hold his hand*<p>

Me: Don't even try Nya! He is probably heartbroken and angry at you +1

* * *

><p>*Back with Garmadon and Lloyd, Lloyd tries to control a mountain*<p>

Me: He is a Jedi and we didn't even know! +1 for not telling us.

* * *

><p>*Jay and Cole are tackling each other*<p>

Me: The other are not doing anything to stop them! They are just looking at them wondering who is going to win! +1

* * *

><p>*Jay and Cole are smelling each others breath*<p>

Me: Ewww and LOL at the same time +1

Nya: This macho stuff is making both look like fools!

Me: Pixal is like in the background thinking '_WTF is going on here'_

* * *

><p>*The RV is being lift up and Pixal is swinged to the other side on top of Zane*<p>

Me: Another Zixal moment! Cute!

* * *

><p>*Jay's parents leave with a bubble jetpack*<p>

Me: They just left them to die! Messed up parents! Total sin right there! +1

* * *

><p>*Kai is telling the other guys his plan to escape. Pixal is still on top of Zane*<p>

Kai: ...but we still know our spinjitzu! *Turns to Pixal* Are you going to be okay?

Pixal: (I don't remember what she says)

Me: Ha! Look at Zane! He is smiling at Pixal! Wonder what he is thinking?

Zane: _'She pretty'_

* * *

><p>*All of them did spinjitzu except Zane and went down with Pixal on top of him*<p>

Me: Woah! Get some Pixal!

* * *

><p>*Jay and Cole are trapped in the thingy underground where they're getting squashed*<p>

Jay: I'm too cute to be squashed!

Me: No you are not! +1 (Don't mean to offend Jay-Fangirls)

* * *

><p>*Nya tries to save Jay and Cole and she has to either cut a blue or black wire*<p>

Nya: Seriously!? A blue and black wire!

Me: *sarcasm* Oh my god! What a coincidence!

* * *

><p>*Zane is taken away to a machine that destroys stuff (IDK what's it called) and 2 nindroids capture Pixal*<p>

General Cryptor: Drop him!

Pixal: NO! *Punches nindroids* Haaa!

Me: Ohhhhh! Kill em'!

* * *

><p>*Pixal saves Zane before he gets crushed and Zane lands on top of Pixal*<p>

Me: Okay! This is like the 3rd time they done this! I don't mind at all but little kids are watching this! I bet they are like really confused at the moment. +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is still on top of Pixal*<p>

Pixal: That was never in my program. Your heart improve my fighting ability.

Zane: *smiles then frowns when he hears General Cryptor laugh behind him*

General Cryptor: He needs a little girl to protect him!? _'LOL'_

Me: Cryptor! You ruined the moment! +1

* * *

><p>*Zane and Pixal intertwined their arms*<p>

Zane: Share reflexes! *Kicks nindroid*

Pixal: Work as one! *Kicks another nindroid*

*They do spinjitzu together*

Me: *Squeals loud people are covering their ears* -5

Zane: As if we were made!-

Me: FOR EACH OTHER!

Pixal: To fight together!

Me: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

*Enter 'Fuuuu!' derp face here* +1

* * *

><p>*Jay and Cole come over to help Kai with Evil Wu <strong>(Listen to this part closely!)<strong>*

Jay: What happened to him!?

Kai: He is turn evil! Help me!

Cole: But he is our Sensei.

Kai: Not anymore

_Cole: More like Tech Wu!_

Jay: Bad Sensei! Bad!

Me: WTF! Cole was in Jay's voice! +1

* * *

><p>Zane and Pixal help the other guys from Tech Wu in the truck*<p>

Kai: I always knew those two had a _ magnetic_ attraction!

*Zane and Pixal look at each other*

Me: Why won't they kiss already! +1

* * *

><p>*Mysterious Stranger appears once again with Tech Wu in his side*<p>

Me: No! Not this bitch again! +1

* * *

><p>*With Garmadon and Lloyd, Lloyd found a bird in a nest while climbing a mountain*<p>

Me: This bird is the size of Lloyd's arms. +1

* * *

><p>*Lloyd saves his dad from the big bird while doing a mountain hand*<p>

Me: Yup. Freaking Jedi right here! +1

* * *

><p>*End of the show*<p>

Me: Okay, so far we know this stranger is a snake but...who? The serpentine are trapped underground and Pythor was eaten by The Great Devourer. Ugh! I hate it when this happens! +1

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*<p>

Total Points: I'm going to start doing this, the first one who tells me what is the score, I will give them a shout-out on the next chapter. Deal?

Sentence: *Drumroll*

Zane and Pixal. ZIXAL!

(Why won't they kiss!?)


	4. Ninjago Episode 30 Sins

Chapter 4 everyone! Enjoy! _**(Author's Note at the end!)**_

_**Shout-outs to:**_

_**NinjaWriterMaster**_

_**DaughterOfDestrution6**_

_**Astrid16**_

_**Zane'sGirlfriend**_

* * *

><p>*The ninja get to New Ninjago City and see the citizens do a apocalypse role playing*<p>

Me: We have no power so why not pretend to be in a apocalypse? +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus Borg appears*<p>

Cyrus: ...With no power they have grown bored

Me: Yeah because when there is no iPads, no iPhones, no iPods, no computers, no video games or TV, you are pretty much really bored. +1 (Wrote this in chapter 3 of my story Ninjago Rebooted)

* * *

><p>*Looks at the weapons of the people*<p>

Me; Let's name the unnecessary weapons. Shall we?

A bone +1

A broom pan thingy +1

A shovel +1

A pan of cooking +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are about to go down the sewage*<p>

Cole: It's about time we pay the serpentine a little visit

Me: The serpentine are alive!? +1 just because

* * *

><p>*Cole and Nya are going down the ladder*<p>

Cole: Watch your step Nya

Nya: That's thoughtful of you Cole

Me: *sight*

* * *

><p>*The ladder breaks and Nya almost falls*<p>

Me and sister: Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall! +1

*Nya falls to the ground*

Me and sister: Yes! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja take a glow stick out of nowhere*<p>

Me: A wise young man once said:

"You can never have too many Glow Sticks!"

-PewDiePie 2014

* * *

><p>*Garmadon and Lloyd are crossing Hyroshi's Labyrinth*<p>

Garmadon: No one can cross this deadly maze; except for Hyroshi himself

Me: You don't say! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja make it to the serpentine and see Skales*<p>

Me: WHY? +1

* * *

><p>*Kai takes out groceries and a newspaper of Ninjago Times out of Skales' bag*<p>

Me: Ninjago Times...Classic +1

* * *

><p>*Skales Jr. and Skales' wife appear*<p>

Me: So apparently Skales found someone to fuck with and had a child. Why am I amused? +1

* * *

><p>Skales Jr.: Daddy? Are you okay?<p>

Me: Fun Fact: The reason Skales Jr.'s voice sounds feminine is because is voiced by a little girl. We already have Lloyd with a girl voice, we don't need other people! +1

* * *

><p>*Dareth took the students to an Aquarium*<p>

Dareth: *Asks a guard* Where are the electric eels? I heard they are s_hocking_

Me: Pun intended +1

* * *

><p>*Mysterious Stranger appears and uses a loud whistle*<p>

Me: *Touches ears and sees blood* My ears are bleeding! +1

* * *

><p>*Dareth stopped the shark from getting the students by doing weird movements*<p>

Me: Ladies and gentlemen *points to Dareth* Next Aquaman right here! +1

* * *

><p>*Skales is explaining how the serpentine are now good*<p>

Kai: You had a few snakes to go straight-

Me: Were they gay or something? +1

* * *

><p>*Acidious appears to tell the ninja The Curse of the Golden Master*<p>

Acidious: Hello ratchlings-

Me: This snake needs a cough drop +1

* * *

><p>Acidious: Do you seek to now about The Curse of the Golden Master?<p>

Me: Roll credits +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal is with Cyrus and explaining about her feelings for Zane*<p>

Pixal: Sir you created me and gave me life, I belong to you. Yet Zane...saved my life. When I was with him I felt a...connection. I felt...free.

Cyrus: Pixal, remember this, you belong to one. If you want to be with Zane then...you should be with him

Me: Sweetest moment ever!

-Ninjago 2014 -3

*Beeping sounds*

Cyrus: How are the nindroids here?

Me: Nindroids you killed the moment! +1

* * *

><p>*The nindroids attack the serpentine*<p>

Selma (Skales' wife): Junior! Junior!

Skales Jr.: Mommy! *Runs over to his mom but get tripped by General Cryptor* Oww!

General Cryptor: *Evil laugh* So you are the future leader of the fearless serpentine?

Me: General Cryptor is a dick to Skales Jr. +1

* * *

><p>*Cole is fighting a nindroid and sees that they are powered by an eel while doing a wall flip. Everything is in slow motion*<p>

Me: Punch it! Kick it!

*Cole pulls the plug that connects the eel to the nindroid*

Me: Or just pull it. +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja (Except Zane) do spinjitzu to unplug the nindroids but one damaged nindroid was possessed by the Overlord and grabs Zane's leg*<p>

Zane: *Pulls the plug violently*

Me: Violent Zane is violent +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja tell Skales if he could help them*<p>

Skales: Sorry, we made an oath to never return to the surface. Good luck.

Me: Soooooo, how did he get the groceries? Is there a Safeway or Smart&Final down that we are suppose to know? +1

* * *

><p>*Garmadon and Lloyd founded the jewel of the Labyrinth which is a waterfall*<p>

Me: That's the jewel we been waiting!? Ah Fuck it, let's just enjoy the moment.

*Nindroids appear along Tech Wu*

Me: +1

* * *

><p>*Lloyd makes a green motorcycle with his golden power to escape the nindroids*<p>

Me: Badass motorcycle! -1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids MechDragon appears possessed by the Overlord. Evil Wu captured Garmadon and Mysterious Stranger captures Lloyd with a snake*<p>

Lloyd: My power is gone *Tries to get free but he can't*

*Mysterious Stranger is revealed to be Pythor*

Pythor: Oh well hello, old chum.

Me: NO! NO! Goddammit NO! He can't be alive! He was eaten by the Devourer! +3

* * *

><p>*Pythor takes Lloyd to the mouth of the MechDragon and Evil Wu throws Garmadon to the ocean*<p>

Me: *gasp*

*Garmadon looks like he is dead underwater*

Me: *starts crying*

*MechDragon takes Lloyd away but Garmadon surfaces back from the water*

Me: Thank the Lord he is alive!

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*<p>

Total Points: You guys know the drill

Sentence: *Drum Roll*

The Golden Master

(Is totally The Overlord)

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

First, Can someone be nice enough to make me a cover for the story? I want the cover to look like the one from CinemaSins you know when it's like:

Everything wrong with

Ninjago rebooted

(Spoilers...)

(Duh!)

If you can do it, PM me so we can talk about it.

Second, on the next chapter, you guys get to tell me what sins did I miss on these 4 episodes! Either tell me on the reviews or PM. On the next chapter when someone tells me what sins I missed. Later!


	5. Sins That I missed in 27, 28, 29, 30

Chapter 5 everybody! Here are some sins that you guys sent in. I didn't get a lot of sins so I looked for more. Enjoy!

Sorry I took forever!

Got grounded - _ -

* * *

><p>Episode 27: The Surge<p>

*Kai is singing in the shower*

Me: *singing*

...dancing in the mirror, and singing in the shower!

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower!

*realizes that I clicked the wrong video*

Whoops! Wrong video +1

* * *

><p>*Nya walks in the break room*<p>

Boy: Hi Miss Nya! I like your dress Miss Nya!

Me: Pervert +1

* * *

><p>*Looks at Nya*<p>

Me: Wow, Nya changed during the past years! She is more skinnier. In the past season she was literally fat! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are on there way to Borg Industries and Nya is driving the bus*<p>

Me: Is she even old enough to drive? +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja walk in to Borg Industries and Zane meets Pixal*<p>

Astrid16: "They are just like each other" Cliche +1

* * *

><p>*Zane just stares at Pixal*<p>

Me: "Love at first sight" cliche +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja meet Cyrus Borg*<p>

Jay: Oh my god! Are you, are you?

Cyrus: Cyrus Borg? Yes.

Me: Fangirling be like +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja jump off the elevator and Cole hands them the Techno Robes*<p>

(Listen to this part closely!)

_Cole: We should just quit are day jobs!_

Me: Cole had Kai's voice! WTH! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are thinking of a plan*<p>

Me: So these Techno Blades can hack into the system!

Me: No shit Sherlock! You just saw Zane do that! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are escaping New Ninjago City with Lloyd*<p>

Lloyd: We got to go fast for him! (Sensei Wu)

Cole: The Overlord wants these weapons and for some reason he also wants you!

Me: He wants his golden power! Smart one! +1

Total sins in Episode 27: 10

* * *

><p>Episode 28: Art of The Silent Fist<p>

*Ninja arrive at the forest*

Lloyd: This is a perfect place to lay low. No robots-

Sword of Robotics: Yeah, cause it's not like Zane is a robot +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja enter the monastery and see Garmadon's students*<p>

Me: Another school that only has 15 students +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is jumping on trees, chasing after Pixal who got the techno blades*<p>

Me: The reason Zane is jumping on trees is because Logic +1

* * *

><p>*Evil Pixal punches Zane in the stomach*<p>

Me: Oh no she didn't! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya and Cole are holding hands*<p>

Me: Still a better love story than...you know what: Fuck it! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja get off the train and about to go in the power sub station*<p>

Pixal: I will stay back. I was not build for stealth and cannot assist you.

Me: Not build for stealth!? You just punched Zane earlier! +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal is dying in Zane's arms*<p>

Me: I always cry at this *sobs and cries* +1

Total Points in Episode 28: 7

* * *

><p>Episode 29: Blackout<p>

*The Mysterious Stranger is using rare electric eels*

Me: Where the fuck does he get the elctric eels if they are rare! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya is choosing between the blue and black wire*<p>

Me: It is like that stupid movie where Bella is choosing between the wolf and the vampire. +1

#TeamCole or #TeamJay +1

* * *

><p>*Evil Wu traps Jay and Cole underground. Nya then rescues*<p>

Jay: What color did you choose!?

Nya: Like I'll ever tell! *she leaves*

*Jay and Cole are confused*

Me: Confused Jay and Cole are confused

* * *

><p>*Pixal is on top of Zane*<p>

NinjaWriterMaster: Scene does not contain a robot lap dance +1

Total Sins: 4

* * *

><p>Episode 30: Curse Of The Golden Master<p>

*The students are in the aquarium*

Random Guy: We may not have power but we still have sharks!

Me: Yeah and, how? I haven't seen an ocean near Ninjago City +1

* * *

><p>*Acidious is about to tell the curse of the golden master*<p>

Acidious: Do you seek to know about the curse of the golden master?

Jay: Tell me! Tell me!

Me: Excited Jay is excited +1

* * *

><p>*The nindroids came and the ninja are pulling they're plugs*<p>

NinjaWriterMaster: The nindoids aren't even fighting back! So did they gave up or something? +1

*Same scene*

Me: Spinning. Running. Sweating. +1

* * *

><p>*The Mysterious Stranger is reveled to be Pythor only that he is white*<p>

Me: That's racist. +1

Total Sins: 5

Finally finish. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't worry since a friend of mine already did the sins for episodes 31 and 32, the next update won't take long. If you see any mistakes, sorry about that. I am typing this in my phone since I don't have any wi-fi in my computer and every time I write FF in my phone, it goes ballistic. Well see you guys later! Lucy~


	6. Ninjago Episode 31 Sins

Chapter 6 everybody! This chapter was not made from me, it was from WhiteTiger624. So give her an applause for making me update: *Random Applausing* So without further ado, sins from WhiteTiger624! (WT is for short in the chapter)

* * *

><p>*Cyrus moves button*<p>

Cyrus: I think we should put the main switch over here, to keep it tucked away.

WT: it's not tucked away at all! You just moved it to a father table, in PLAIN SIGHT! +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus explains how to beat the Digital Overlord*<p>

Cyrus: You'll fight him on his own turf, inside the Digiverse

Jay: What do you mean inside the Digiverse?

WT: Weren't you listening?! +1

Cole: Weren't you listening?! He's going to put us into the video game!

WT: That's what I said! Also, it's a life or death situation, do you really want to call it a video game? +2

* * *

><p>Jay: Of course! I just wanted to hear it again!<p>

WT: *sigh* +1

* * *

><p>Cyrus: In video games, you know how you get multiple lives?<p>

Jay: Yeah!

Cyrus: it's not like that.

WT: then why'd you bring it up?! +1

* * *

><p>*Crowd comes in*<p>

Leader: you see, Borg's holding out on us. He does have power!

WT: when did he say he didn't? +1

* * *

><p>Cyrus: this is no time for your post apocalyptic role playing.<p>

WT: I agree, especially with those "weapons". +1

* * *

><p>Leader: we heard about the Nindroid activity!<p>

WT: How?! +1

* * *

><p>Leader: we need power to defend our selves.<p>

WT: You think you have a chance against the Nindroids? +1

Leader: And I want to catch up on my shows!

WT: With the way New Ninjago City looks, you think they're still even airing? +1

* * *

><p>Computer: Would you like to play a game?<p>

WT: WHAT?! +1

* * *

><p>Leader: Take back the power!<p>

*Crowd starts to hit machine.*

WT: if you want to take back the power, I don't think hitting it is your best approach. +1

* * *

><p>*Building powers down*<p>

WT: See! What did I tell you?! +1

* * *

><p>*Golden Power floats around.*<p>

Cyrus: Golden Power. The Overlord has started the transference!

WT: where the fuck did that come from and how does Cyrus know what it is?! +1

* * *

><p>*Overlord is taking Lloyd's power*<p>

Overlord: And nothing will stop me from becoming the Golden Master.

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

><p>*The robots start to come back to life*<p>

Cyrus: If he finds out our plan, the ninja won't stand a chance!

WT: Like they do now? +1

* * *

><p>Pythor: the techno blades are on the top floor.<p>

WT: How do you know that?! +1

* * *

><p>Nya: do something useful and make sure those Nindroids don't get up here!<p>

*Crowd starts banging on barrier*

WT: what's the point of telling them to go down if they have to break the barrier? +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus explains how to reboot the system*<p>

Kai: Can you put it more simply.

Cole: Look for a big bright light, airhead, and put your weapon in it!

WT: Isn't there another way to explain that? Do you know how wrong that sounds? +1

* * *

><p>P.I.X.A.L: Be careful in there.<p>

WT: "Girl tells guy to be careful" cliche +1

Zane: I will come back for you.

WT: "Guy tells girl he'll come back" cliche +1

* * *

><p>Kai: How do you know this will work and won't disintegrate us instantly?<p>

Cyrus: Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's see!

*Pushes button*

WT: WOAH WAIT! You are willing to kill 4 ninja just to see if your invention works?! That's cold. +1

* * *

><p>Kai: I HATE TECHNOLOGY!<p>

WT: Said no one ever! +1

Kai: See, I told you it wouldn't work.

WT: if it didn't work, you'd probably be dead. +1

* * *

><p>Zane: this is most definitely the Digiverse!<p>

Jay: And this is most definitely AWESOME!

WT: How? Don't you remember that there's the overlord to be dealt with. And that you don't have lives like you wished you did? +1

* * *

><p>Cole: It's like a dream!<p>

WT: Obviously not one of yours because there is no cake to be seen. +1

* * *

><p>*Jay punches Cole*<p>

Cole: What was that for?

Jay: Just testing the rules. First rule, Cole's a crybaby!

WT: And that's a rule how? +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids cut though barrier*<p>

WT: Well obviously that barrier isn't very tough. +1

* * *

><p>Cyrus: So far so good. He hasn't detected them yet.<p>

*Someone steps in room unnoticed*

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

><p>Jay: Aren't you forgetting, we're in a video game!<p>

*Jumps off side*

WT: if your in a video game you should take fall damage. +1

*Cole and Zane jump*

WT: *sigh* +1

* * *

><p>Kai: Just imagine...<p>

*Head becomes big*

Kai: What's happening?

Jay: Just clear your mind!

Kai: You're the one who called me an airhead!

Cole: No, it was me actually.

WT: Ahh, I get why they did this. Throughout the series, Coel has spoken with Jays voice. Even though he didn't do it before, it makes sense why Kai was confused. Just for this, I'll take off a point. -1

* * *

><p>Cyrus: They're doing it! They're mastering the digital world.<p>

*legs come and knock him over.*

*Nya comes to hold legs back.*

WT: How is she holding those legs back? They are twice her size and should be easily pushing her down. +1

* * *

><p>*quicksand envelops the ninja*<p>

WT: "Protagonist in quicksand" cliche +1

Jay: I have a sinking feeling this is it guys!

WT: Really Jay? Is it really the time for jokes? +1

* * *

><p>*screen shows all the bad things happening*<p>

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

><p>*ninja go completely into quicksand*<p>

WT: Really, are you trying to get the audience to think the ninja died, let along there is another 10 minutes in the episode?! *sigh* +1

* * *

><p>*crane in Digiverse reaches into quicksand and pulls out all four ninja*<p>

WT: No, that is not possible! The ninja sunk down into 4 different spots of quicksand. You mean to tell me that they just magically found each other and when Zane felt the crane he told the others to hold on? That is just not possible. +1

* * *

><p>*Overlord makes building turn almost upside-down*<p>

WT: If the building turned so much that there are cars sliding up it, how are the ninja still holding on? +1

* * *

><p>Nya: I'll give you one chance to surrender.<p>

General Cryptor: *laughs* Cute

Nya: I hate it when people call me cute!

WT: So what happens when Jay calls you that? +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor and Evil Wu leave the Nindroids to deal with Nya*<p>

WT: Pythor and Evil Wu are dicks to the Nindroids.

* * *

><p>*Jay jumps off side and changes techno blade into Thunder Raider*<p>

WT: How do they mess up the colors of the vehicle? First it was blue and now it's black? Did they hire a bunch of 10 year olds to edit this?! +1

Also, how is it possible to drive up a 90 degree angle? +1

* * *

><p>Cole: The data filters into the ground. The heart of the system must be behind it.<p>

Jay: Then let's be surgical about this!

WT: Again with the jokes? +1

* * *

><p>Kai: It can't be this easy can it?<p>

WT: It can because protagonist. +1

* * *

><p>*Overlord appears with tentacles*<p>

WT: Ursula wannabe +1

* * *

><p>*Evil Wu finds master switch*<p>

Pythor: Turn off the master switch!

WT: If you had hidden it better, then this wouldn't have happened. +1

P.I.X.A.L: No! The ninja will be left behind in the program forever!

WT: Nice job of explaining what would happen. +1

Pythor: Just like they left me in the Devourer!

WT: They didn't leave you, you were just eaten and never to be seen again. +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor jumps out window backwards and lands on hover craft.*<p>

WT: "Villain leaving dramatically" cliche +1

Also, how did he know that if he jumped out backwards he would land on the craft? I mean, yeah, he could have heard it but how did he time it perfectly? Had he been practicing? +1

* * *

><p>*Garmadon jumps out and runs along side the building*<p>

WT: That is not possible! How many times do I have to say it's not possible to run or drive up or along a 90 degree angle?! +1

* * *

><p>Overlord: Fools! All of your existence you've been powered by a lie. That good guys always win. Sadly, they don't.<p>

Me: is it bad that I'm rooting for the bad guy now. He speaks the truth. -1

* * *

><p>*Zane turns golden*<p>

WT: Zane turns golden because logic! +1

*The other ninja turn golden*

WT: Now this is just an excuse for making all the fan-girls who wanted their favorite ninja to be the green ninja and to stop all their hate mail. +4

* * *

><p>*Evil Wu turns back into Sensei Wu*<p>

WT: If your now good again, why is your bamboo hat still metallic? I swear if I find these editors... +1

* * *

><p>General Cryptor (to Nya): I look forward to our second date.<p>

WT: DAFAQ?! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja exit Digiverse*<p>

Nya: You did it!

*Hugs Kai*

WT: Nya avoids hugging Jay or Cole to avoid awkwardness. +1

* * *

><p>*Lloyd falls in water and appears dead*<p>

*Opens eyes*

WT: PSYCH! +1

* * *

><p>Zane: Don't worry, we'll find him. *Places hand on P.I.X.A.L's shoulder* Once we find Pythor, all of this will be over.<p>

P.I.X.A.L: I hope not.

Me: I know she says this because she wants to stay with Zane but, saying that just makes her sound evil. +1

Also, doesn't she know that she'll still be able to see Zane? It's not like he going to die or something. +1

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*<p>

Total Sins: 62

Sentence: *Drumroll*

The Golden Master

(I'm free. FREE!)

* * *

><p>Finally done. Once again, my phone went ballistic. The next chapter will be pretty soon since I already got it ready, all I need is to watch episodes 33 and 34 for the sins which are coming out in FUCKING NOVEMBER! Okay lets relax. *exhales* Yeah apparently the season finale is coming out in november which supposely were going to come out in this month. Well we just have to wait ... 1 more month. See you later! Lucy~<p> 


	7. Ninjago Episode 32 Sins

I am baaaaack with more sins from my friends WhiteTiger624. Thank her for helping me so much! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>*Nindroid clicks button causing balloons to come out*<p>

WT: So the Overlord put balloons on the Mech Dragon just for this reason? +1

* * *

><p>*The Overlord appears in window*<p>

WT: The Overlord survived the wreck because logic. +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja are at the Temple of Light*<p>

WT: How did they get there? +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja get their powers back.*<p>

WT: Clicks "That was easy!" Button +1

* * *

><p>Jay: Shocked to see me do this?<p>

*Creates heart out of lightning*

WT: Possible YAOI?! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja crack lame jokes*<p>

Kai: FIYAAAHHHH!

Jay: Shocked to see me do this? *Creates heart out of lightning*

Cole: No dirt on my shoulders!

Zane: Chill out!

Me: *sigh* +1

* * *

><p>Garmadon: The young take to many risks. They should listen to their fathers.<p>

WT: like that's gonna happen. +1

* * *

><p>*Evil Cyrus Borg mends ship*<p>

WT: You're evil AGAIN?! +1

* * *

><p>Pythor: The Overlord is...consumed at the moment.<p>

WT: Why would you eat him? +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor regurgitates Overlord*<p>

WT: EWW DUDE! Warn me before you do something like that! +1

* * *

><p>Pythor: The Nindroids are impatient. They doubt your existence.<p>

WT: *sarcastically* I wonder why?! +1

* * *

><p>*Overlord talks*<p>

WT: Dude, take a couch drop. I can never understand you! +1

* * *

><p>Delivery man: I think I found something.<p>

*Scrambles Codename Arcturus to reveal "Carrot Cup Juster"

WT: That makes sense how? +1

* * *

><p>Garmadon: Arcturus? Didn't we fight a serpentine general with that name?<p>

WT: When was this? +1

* * *

><p>*Nya, Jay, and Cole are at movie theater.*<p>

WT: Why? Just why? I thought Cole wasn't into her. +1

* * *

><p>Nya: it wasn't my idea to go on a double date to choose between you!<p>

WT: A double date is two couples, not one girl and two guys. +1

* * *

><p>*Kai try's to flirt with random girl.*<p>

WT: *sigh* *facepalm* +1

* * *

><p>*Kai puts on shades*<p>

WT: *sarcastically* Hold up we got a badass over here. +1

* * *

><p>*P.I.X.A.L is telling Kai to be careful*<p>

Kai: Relax, when have I ever been careless?

WT: Multiple times. +1

* * *

><p>*Kai speeds over speed limit*<p>

WT: See, careless! +1

* * *

><p>P.I.X.A.L: You can't get rid of me that easily.<p>

WT: Overly attached girlfriend much? +1

* * *

><p>P.I.X.A.L: Remember, keep your distance, we only want to know where their heading.<p>

Kai: Boring! What I want to know is, what are they hiding?!

WT: Why. Don't. You. Ever. LISTEN?! +1

* * *

><p>Kai: Lets see if we can find some killer tunes.<p>

*Clicks wrong button and fires missiles.*

WT: *facepalm* X 100 +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor spots Kai and sends Nindroids after him*<p>

WT: Look what you did Kai! +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroid's razor scratches car twice*<p>

WT: How did that not damage the car? +1

* * *

><p>*Kai gets near semi truck*<p>

WT: Ninja of fire + semi truck = no good. +1

* * *

><p>Pythor: Shoot the mountain!<p>

*Nindroid shoots mountain and rocks fall down*

WT: how did you know that wouldn't hit you? +1

* * *

><p>Kai: That was close.<p>

P.I.X.A.L: I thought close was the objective.

WT: ZING! +1

* * *

><p>*Kai lands on semi truck*<p>

Kai: Time to heat things up!

WT: Do you know what happens when you mix oil with fire? +1

* * *

><p>Kai: You are fired!<p>

WT: LAME! +1

* * *

><p>*Kai lights tanker on fire*<p>

WT: See?! What did I tell you?! +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids shoot Kai and miss*<p>

WT: Are these Nindroids storm troopers? They sure do shoot like them. +1

* * *

><p>*Worker paints road and semi truck runs over it*<p>

WT: How did that paint not smear? +1

* * *

><p>*Kai pushes Mindroid against ceiling of tunnel and creates sparks*<p>

WT: Are you sure that's a good idea? There's oil on the ground. +1

* * *

><p>*Spark lights oil*<p>

WT: See?! What did I tell you?! +1

* * *

><p>*Mindroid makes beeping noises*<p>

WT: When did R2-D2 join this series? +1

* * *

><p>*Tanker explodes and Kai hides on bottom of truck*<p>

WT: How did you get down there?! +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor pulls out walking talkie with numbers on it*<p>

WT: If it's a walkie talkie, then why are there numbers on it? +1

* * *

><p>Kai: They're stopping. This might be it. I have to be quiet so they don't find my perfect hiding spot.<p>

Pythor: YOU!

WT: How ironic. +1

* * *

><p>*After movie, Cole and Jay ask Nya who she chooses.*<p>

WT: Does she even have a choice? Cole isn't into her and Jay obviously is. Why is it so hard to choose? +1

Nya: My decision is...Jole!

WT: Roll credits +1

Still a better love story than Twilight +1

* * *

><p>Nya (to Jole): Like all boys, you can be reprogrammed.<p>

WT: Nya's words of wisdom! +1

* * *

><p>*Cole and Jay's symbols appear in the air*<p>

WT: that is a TOTAL ripoff of Batman's bat signal. I bet they call it a Ninja signal. +1

* * *

><p>Zane: The Overlord is back and he's got Kai<p>

WT: Roll credits +1

* * *

><p>Zane: Remember when we followed Garmadon back in time?<p>

Lloyd: We did?

WT: Confused Lloyd is confused. +1

Zane: You don't remember Lloyd, because when we returned to the present, it had altered what we had done in the past.

WT: You forgot the part about how Lloyd should be an 8 year old and what massive paradox they had created. +1

Garmadon: I remember, because I was there.

WT: No shit Sherlock! +1

* * *

><p>Pythor (to Kai): Hope you like barbecues, because we're about to have one!<p>

WT: The ninja of fire dies by getting burned, how ironic +1

Pythor: Prepare lunch. I mean, launch.

WT: You really want to eat Kai don't you? +1

* * *

><p>Lloyd: He said they would be here.<p>

Jay: Well your dad was wrong! We should have never listened to him!

Me: Jay is a dick to Garmadon +1

* * *

><p>Lloyd: It's Kai! We need to save him!<p>

Zane: No! We need that launch key to stop the launch command!

WT: Zane is a dick to Kai. +1

*Everyone follows Zane*

WT: Wow! So is everyone else! +1

* * *

><p>*Lloyd enters control room and Cyrus climbs down wall*<p>

WT: Where the fuck did you come from?! +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor starts countdown*<p>

WT: Ugggh! I hate countdowns. They are never correct! +1

* * *

><p>Cole: Are you crazy?! Ninja don't belong in space!<p>

WT: Finally! Someone is making sense in this show! -1

* * *

><p>Garmadon (to Wu): You wanted them to take risks, to see how far they could go. Is this what you had in mind!? How far!? How far did you wanted them to go!?<p>

WT: Garmadon is a dick to his brother. +1

* * *

><p>*Episode ends with cliffhanger*<p>

WT: *sarcastically* Oh great! End it with a cliffhanger. Everyone LOVES cliffhangers! +1

* * *

><p>*Dramatic music*<p>

Total sins: 56

Sentence: *Drum roll*

SPACE!

(In Episode 33)

* * *

><p>Okay done! We see each other until November! Peace out!<p> 


	8. Ninjago Episode 33 Sins

Here it is! Sorry I took forever but I have been busy with a lot of stuff like homework. I decided to update so I woke up and started working on the sins while eating cereal and then I took a break and started working on this again when I was eating lunch. Good thing my mom wasn't here because if she was, you guys would be still waiting for me to update. So finally here it is sooooo enjoy!

* * *

><p>*Ninja are in space in the rocket*<p>

Me: Did the producers just run out of ideas and say: "Screw it! Let's Apollo 13 on the Ninja!" +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja are floating around in the rocket very lost except Jay*<p>

Me: Ninja don't know space shit at all +1

*Jay is enjoying himself floating around in the rocket*

Me: And Jay doesn't give a shit if he dies! +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids are in the rocket but they are not floating like the ninja*<p>

Me: Why are they not floating?

*Mindriod moves to the other side of the room and then his feet connects to the floor*

Me: Magnet feet? Now that's cheating! +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja, except Lloyd are still talking to Garmdon and Wu. Lloyd is floating in the background*<p>

Me: Lloyd's floating in the background tho! He just looks too stupid and lost at the same time! +1

Wu: Pixal found the blueprints of the spaceship and there are space suits near the front of the ship

*Cole smacks Lloyd on the face*

Me: Go ahead Cole, smack him again! Smack him on the butt if you have the chance! +1

Garmadon: *Covers his microphone* They are not going to make it!

Me: First, they can still hear you. Second, I know the Ninja might be stupid and not smart enough but have some hope man! Sure they might screw all the time but they are still there! +1

Pixal: Zane, you are the only one who can survived outside the rocket

Me: What a coincidence! Only Zane can go because he is a robot but what if he wasn't? Will all of them be screwed? +1

Zane: She is right, I am the only one who doesn't any oxygen

Me: Not trying to be rude but you _do _need oxygen, Zane. Remember in episode 5 when a snake started squeezing you and you poorly were gasping for air? Well that means you do need oxygen but it doesn't matter what kind of oxygen it is because it can't effect you no matter what. Zane can be breathing toxic air but still be okay. +1

Science side of Ninjago everyone +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is about to go outside but strong air comes in and Zane almost flies away but he holds on into a cable*<p>

Me: I am pretty sure Zane had a mini heart or at least pissed his pants a little +1

*A fire hydrant thing is floating in space besides Zane*

Me: Why don't you use it and go Wall-E on this Zane? You just need Pixal that's all! +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is on the window seeing the nindroids but they don't see him*<p>

Me: How can they not see him!? He is just there looking at you guys! You guys are so color-blind! +1

*Zane almost gets seen by a nindroid but he quickly ducks and is now flying away. He is breathing heavily*

Me: Heavy breathing +1

And see? He does need to breath +1

* * *

><p>Zane: Come on, Zane. You can do this *closes eyes* Ice! *Shoots ice out of his hands*<p>

Me: Oh shit! He did go Wall-E style! -1 Because this moment is bad ass!

* * *

><p>*Zane makes his way to the room filled with space suits but he needs a password. He starts pressing random numbers really fast until the password turns out to be 1234*<p>

Me: Really!? All of that shit for a 1234 password? +1

*The door opens revealing 4 space suits*

Me: What a coincidence, only 4 space suits +1

And Zane couldn't possibly do all of that in 5 minutes! I can barely walk from my class to another with out taking 10 minutes and it's just across the hall! +1

* * *

><p>*The part where the ninja are got un-connected with the rocket. Wu, Garmadon, Nya and Pixal start to worry*<p>

Lloyd: We made it!

Me: Lloyd waited until the right moment to scare the shit out of them. Lloyd is a dick to his father, uncle, Nya and Pixal! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja are on top of the rocket and Jay keeps on talking*<p>

Kai:...Well Zane has expressions, do we really have to get over this now?

Jay: It's just to quiet, I want to fill in the space. Get it?

Me: Yes Jay, we all get it. Pun intended +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids are now using laser guns*<p>

Me: Okay, they are now officially Storm Troppers with horrible aim, whatsoever +1

* * *

><p>*Cole does spinjitzu but fails to do so and is now floating away into the open space*<p>

Me: You can't even float well in space and you assume that you can do spinjitzu great without failing? +1

*Cole is breathing heavily while waving his arms*

Me: Heavy breathing +1

Also, in this part of the movie I thought about the movie Gravity in the part where the woman is floating away and she can't breath, yeah. Did anyone think of that part while watching this scene? No? Just me? Ok +1

watch?v=OiTiKOy59o4 Here is the trailer if you don't believe me

*Jay rescues Cole just in time*

Jay: Next time don't get "carried away"!

Me: Damn you Jay and your puns! +1

Cole: Thanks, I owe you one

Jay: Ok, stay away from Nya!

Me: *Face palms* *sight* +1

* * *

><p>*General Cryptor is ordering around the nindroids*<p>

Cryptor: Prepare for entry, take us through the comet tail!

Random nindroid: General, the comet is letting out a high volume of astroids

Me: Nindroids can talk! *Toy Story alien voice* Ohhhh! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja are now in the tail in the comet but there are astroids shooting out of there*<p>

Me: Ninja are screwed +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids are going inside the rocket leaving some other nindroids to get destroy by the astroids*<p>

Me: Nindroids are dicks to the other nindroids +1

* * *

><p>*2 random nindroids hug while the rocket is being destroyed by astroids*<p>

Jay: See!? They do have expressions!

*Nindroids are crushed by a astroid*

Jay: Nevermind

Me: *sights* +1

* * *

><p>*At Borg Industries, nindroids find Wu, Garmadon, Nya and Pixal outside of the window, hiding*<p>

Me: Well that wasn't a great hiding spot +1

* * *

><p>*Wu, Garmadon, Nya and Pixal are on a safe place now but the nindroids are still shooting lasers at them*<p>

Nya: Great! Now we will never get out of here!

Pixal: Leave it all to me *She thinks for a moment before a Hover Copter appears*

Nya: Great thinking!

Me: Literally!

* * *

><p>*Ninja make it safely inside the comet and notice that the rocket is empty and that the nindroids went to get the golden weapons in Lunar Rovers. The ninja get inside of one but they are squeeze together*<p>

Jay: Move your gas tank Cole! I can't see!

Kai: Your blaster is in my rib!

Jay: That is not a blaster! That is my leg!

Cole: Zane! Stop squeezing my arm!

Zane: Oh! I thought that was the accelerator

Me: We will skip the part where Kai accidentally grabbed Cole's dick +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids finally made their way to the golden weapons and they are now tying it up together*<p>

Random nindroid: Oh! Shiny! *Goes after the golden weapons*

Cryptor: No! Don't!

Random nindroid: *Touches golden weapons and gets destroyed*

Me: Not so shiny now, isn't it? +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are spying the nindroids form a distance and Zane finds a glowing bug crawling in his arm*<p>

Zane: Hello there, little friend

Me: Nice Zane is nice. No point intended, he is always being very kind.

Jay: Oh, would you look at that!? It's a extraterrestrial life form!

Me: Well Jay likes bugs

Jay: There's much we could learn from it! So much we can tech it! I am going to call him...Glowie!

Me: What a cute name!

*Glowie starts flying*

Jay: Oh look! Glowie can fly! How cute!

*Sensei Wu tries to tell Kai to not get near those bugs*

Kai: What Sensei? I can't hear you!

Me: I clearly heard him say that! How can you not hear that! Deaf Kai is deaf! +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei Wu is explaining to the ninja about the bugs. Meanwhile, Misako is serving everyone tea*<p>

Me: Finally Misako came back! We hadn't seen her since Episode 28!

* * *

><p>*Bugs are crawling all over Jay and Zane's body*<p>

Zane: They tickle! *Him and Jay start laughing. A bug bites Zane* Ow! They are eating through my exoskeleton!

Me: Do they tickle now Zane? It hurt like a bitch, didn't it? +1

Also, these bugs are Zane's mosquito flies +1 Because you know, it hurts when they bite you.

* * *

><p>*The nindroids hear the ninja and they go in the Lunar Rovers with the golden weapons. The ninja go after them and the golden weapons in their Lunar Rover*<p>

Me: Quirky Techno Space music. -1 because this song sounds awesome!

* * *

><p>*Zane grabs a nindroid and starts punching him in slow motion*<p>

-3 right here! This scene was bad ass also!

* * *

><p>*The ninja escape the nindroids and the bugs but it's too late. The rocket was destroyed by the metal eating bugs*<p>

Me: What a fail! Kai went through the trouble to get the key from Cryptor and the rocket is destroyed! +1

* * *

><p>*A few nindroids appear behind the ninja along with Cryptor and escape with the golden weapons out of the comet*<p>

Me: You stupid nindroids! +1

* * *

><p>*Kai talking to Nya*<p>

Kai: They got away, we fail. I repeat, the nindroids got the golden weapons.

Nya: Are you in the rocket? Can you stop them?

Kai: No the rocket is destroyed. We are not coming home.

Me: #NinjaStuckInSpace +1 I am sorry, I am being mean.

*Dramatic music while the ninja just stand there hopelessly*

Me: Dramatic music for dramatic moment +1

Also cliffhanger +1

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*<p>

Sins in Total: (You guys know the drill)

Sentence: *Drumroll*

Glowie

(And his metal eating friends)

* * *

><p>Well that is it for today! Woah! My fingers hurt a lot from typing! Well I only need episode 34 and I am done...with this season. And as soon as I see the first episode of the new season (episode 35) I will also make the sins! Or someone already made them IDK. Well anyway, I will need help for the sins on episode 34 so if you want to you can send me a few sins or put them in the review section! Until then, see you guys later! ~Lucy<p> 


	9. Ninjago Episode 34 Sins

I is back! Yay! So without further ado, here is episode 34 sins! Sorry that I took forever, you know...the homework and stuff. Wow! I can't believe this story is coming to an end! This isn't the last chapter yet. I only need the sins that I missed in the episodes 31-34 and I am done! I highly doubt that anyone is reading this story already since this season was already last year and right now we are in the tournament of elements season and all. But guess what I am doing right after I finish this story?! You know what? Just read this chapter first and then at the end I will tell you the small surprise! :D

* * *

><p>*Nindroids land on top of Borg Industries with the Golden weapons*<p>

Me: Umm, where the hell is Mindroid? +1

Also, I remember the nindroids going to space with at least 70 nindroids and only come back with 5 including General Cryptor, how many fucking nindroids died? +1

* * *

><p>*The Overlord, now Golden Master, enter the room with the nindroids lined up*<p>

Dramatic entrance +1

Do we need the Star Wars song? You know in the part where it's like: da da da da de da dadadadada? +1

* * *

><p>*Golden MasterOverlord starts to talk*

Me: *Singing* For the first time in forever we finally see his mouth! +1

* * *

><p>Pythor: You golden armor will be very for you evil bidding, my dark lordship.<p>

Me: Like seriously, Pythor is a kiss up +1

* * *

><p>*Golden Master walks up to Cyrus Borg who is still possessed with Pythor*<p>

Golden Master: Borg is still here?! What is his use now that Project Arcturus is complete?

Pythor: *Slithers his tongue at Borg*

Me: WTF Pythor +1

* * *

><p>*The Nindroids melt down the Golden Weapons*<p>

NinjaWriterMaster: Weapons which were supposed to be indestructible are easily melted down for evil purposes. +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus is now released from being possessed and is currently on the floor*<p>

Cyrus: What have you done? What now?

Cryptor: Now you watched your whole city and all of Ninjago fall and bow to the new master! *Laughs* Looks like you have that part done

Me: ...Messed up Cryptor. Messed up. Cryptor is a dick to Cyrus who is disable +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are still in the comet fighting the metal eating bugs*<p>

Jay: Nya, there is no way we are getting off this comet. Any last words, my darling?

Cole: How about: It was always you Cole!

Me: *Facepalms* What I don't fucking get is that Cole didn't even like her in the first place -_- +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja thought a plan to build a small rocket ship with the leftover metal the old ship has*<p>

Cole: Jay has enough electricity and nerd knowledge to build the spacecraft!

Me: Lol It is actually true +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja already built their small rocket ship and Zane plugged himself a cable to his power source*<p>

Me: *Cringes* Doesn't that hurt Zane?! You are plugging yourself to you heart for god's sake! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja take off and get off the comet*<p>

Me: My sister has a sin for this but I know I am going to regret giving her the computer...

Lily: *Clears throat* *Starts to sing* We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship! Flying through space! Little Ninja!

Me: Okay! That's enough! +1

* * *

><p>*Pedestrians are in the streets when all of a sudden the ground starts to shake and Cyrus' statue is about to collapse*<p>

Random Woman: What is this now?! Hasn't Ninjago suffered enough already?

Me: Apparently not, there is always something wrong in Ninjago, people have to already get used to it. Just think about it: they have seen the skeletons, Lord Garmadon, The Serpentine, The Great Devourer, the Pirates, The Stone Army, The Overlord looking Dragon and now nindroids and soon in the future after the Tournament of Elements season, they will fighting ghosts. A sin for each thing they have faced so far: +9

* * *

><p>*The Golden Master is now in full golden armor in a giant spider crawling thing*<p>

First he wanted to be a wannabe Ursula in the Digiverse and now he wants to be a spider? Who doesn't he want to be? +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja are still in the small rocket almost getting home when the rocket starts beeping*<p>

Zane: ...Turns out my power source is limited!

Me: Well Zane you are suppose to know about that! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja's rocket falls apart and they used Spinjitzu to land to Earth*<p>

NinjaWriteMaster: Spinjitzu Ex Machina. +1

* * *

><p>*Skales and Skales Jr. are somewhere outside of Ninjago watching the city brake apart*<p>

Skales: We tried to warned them Junior...

Me: Yet you didn't feel like helping them +1

Lily: Also, dafuq where you came from?! Didn't your slithery ass say you made an oath to never to return to the suffered or some shit? +1

* * *

><p>*Golden Master sees the Ninja coming in and he starts to pull up the city buildings together to form a fortress*<p>

Me: Meanwhile, some people are still working unaware that they might die again and some people are even having haircuts at this time *sight* +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja are still in their Elemental Shield and Pixal is on a motorcycle telling Kai where to land*<p>

Pixal: Kai, go 56 degrees northwest east...

Me: *Blinks* What did she just say? +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja, Sensei Wu and Garmadon, Pixal and Nya are all together in one shot with all of their vehicles*<p>

Me: This moment is so memorable like I don't know how to describe it. It's just epic. -3

* * *

><p>*Cyrus Borg appears in the Ninja's screen*<p>

Cyrus: Ninja if you get this message, I have manage to escape and found refuge...

Me: Yeah and how? You were literally on the floor the last time I saw you +1

Cyrus: ...on the Temple of Fortitude right here in the city...

Me: Producers randomly put a Temple in the middle of the city because they feel like it +1

Sensei Wu: Temple of Fortitude? That was leftover from the Stone Wars!

Me: What a coincidence that we have never heard of that! +1

Sensei Garmadon: It has shield of protection that can resist the Golden power

Me: It can resist the golden power because Logic +1

Cyrus: If you can make it here alive...

Me: I love it how Cyrus says "If you can" +1

* * *

><p>Cole: I don't have time for this!<p>

Me: Ain't nobody got time for this! +1

*Cole crashes through wall with people on the other side*

NinjaWriteMaster: Cole is a dick to people. +1

Me: I like how this guy is just chilling in his car, listening to music and not worrying about how he is going to die soon +1

* * *

><p>*Kai flies by the Golden Master and the GM shoots a laser at Kai's jet*<p>

Me: Oh shit! He has laser now?! +1

* * *

><p>*Nya punches 2 nindroids just in time in her Samurai Mech*<p>

Nya: 2 nindroids down and-

*Gets shot down*

Me: Fail. +1

* * *

><p>*Everyone is going to save Nya*<p>

Kai: She is on the corner of Brad Boulevard-

*All of them got shot over to the ground that made them fall out their vehicles*

Me: Woah! That was some mighty blow! +1

* * *

><p>*The Golden Master catches the Ninja and starts doing a huge Golden Spinjitzu*<p>

Me: *Blinks* Ho-ly shit. The Ninja are screwed. I repeat: the Ninja are screwed. +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja are trying to make their way to the Temple of Fortitude but the Golden Master is gaining on them*<p>

Me: They are not going to make it +1

*The Ninja get their on time*

Me: Pshh! told you they would make it -1

* * *

><p>*Nya is fighting Cryptor*<p>

Nya: *Kicks Cryptor while in the air*

Me: Nya says: fuck gravity!

Cryptor: You kick like a little girl!

Nya: Oh yeah!? How is this for little girl?!

*Starts punching Cryptor multiple times but Cryptor beats her*

Me: Fail. Again. +1

* * *

><p>*GM and the nindroids keep shooting at the shield around the temple*<p>

GM: Keep shooting! It will break!

Me: Eventually... +1

* * *

><p>*Borg tells everyone about his diet pill in order to stop the Overlord*<p>

NinjaWriteMaster: Borg thinks this will work.+1

And that is one HUGE pill +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids are still shooting at the shield*<p>

Me: Just give it up already! +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus says that the pill miniatures also*<p>

Zane: So you made a shrinking pill?

Me: Cyrus doesn't have a lot of hobbies, does he? +1

Kai: Let me get this straight: you want us to get close to that guy who has armor that with a mere touch can make us toast, and you want us to give him a pill?

Cyrus: Precisely!

Me: Yes! I want you to die! +1

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile, Nya is still fighting Cryptor*<p>

Cryptor: *Lifts up Nya by her foot* What is that perfume I smell? Fear?

Nya: Actually it is called Damsel in Distress but I don't think it suits me!

Me: Wasn't she the one _allergic _to perfume? +1

Nya: Doesn't everyone mock you? Even Mindroid thinks you are short of a hard drive!

Cryptor: Mindroid?! That little piece of scrap can barely do anything!

Me: For a moment I thought he was going to say: "Little piece of shit" because who wouldn't have thought of that? +1

*Mindroid turns around when Cryptor calls him a "little piece of scrap"*

Me: Where the hell was Mindroid and what is he doing right now?! He is just moving tables and metal and stuff right now +1

I like how Mindroid turns his head when he hears Cryptor talking shit about him. For example:

Cryptor: Mindroid?! That little piece of scrap!

Mindroid: *Turns head* Bitch you talking shit about me?! +1

* * *

><p>*Mindroid goes up to Cryptor and punches him*<p>

Me: Woah! That is one pissed Midget! -1 because Mindroid defended himself

* * *

><p>*The ninja are getting the armor to put it on*<p>

Zane: *Looks at Pixal* Here, you take it

Me: Ugh! Zane is just too nice! -1 for that

Pixal: No, you are vital for this mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again

*Both of them start staring at each other eyes*

Me: In this moment, you can actually pin point the part where Pixal knows that Zane is the one for her. Cuteness Overload ^-^ -3

* * *

><p>*The nindroids finally break the shield*<p>

Me: It was about time! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja spinjitzu their way out the Temple*<p>

Me: Zane clearly couldn't do spinjitzu without Pixal but in this scene he is seen doing spinjitzu. I don't understand Ninjago anymore +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja go though the golden webs and finally make it up close to the GM but then he starts attacking people with his powers. Skales appears from the sewer*<p>

Skales: People of Ninjago! Follow me!

Me: Well someone decided not to be a dick anymore +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei Wu and Garmadon are ready to throw the pill as they jump on the golden web*<p>

Me: Jumping. Throwing. Slow motion. +1

* * *

><p>*The pill is slowly getting to the GM's mouth*<p>

Me: Finally the Ninja are going to win!

*Pythor swallows the pill*

Me: Are you fucking kidding me?! +1

* * *

><p>*Falcon flies by and eats the now small Pythor*<p>

Me: What a dramatic and disturbing way to die +1

* * *

><p>*GM captures everyone but Zane*<p>

GM: You time is over!

Zane: Support me friends, for one last time! *Goes up to the GM armor*

Me: My heart is beating faster. I just know it's happening.

*Zane holds on to the GM's armor and half his face falls off*

Me: Holy shit.

GM: The golden weapons are too powerful for you to hold! Your chance of surviving is zero!

Zane: This isn't about numbers! This is about Family!

*Zane's heart is beating faster*

Me: That is literally my heart right now.

Kai: Let go of him Zane! What is he doing?!

Me: I don't if I am the only one but I can actually hear Kai's voice mixed with anger and fear.

Zane: I am a nindroid and Ninja never quit! Go Ninja! Go! *Shoots ice at the GM*

Jay: No Zane! NO!

Me: Jay heart is being broken just like mine.

All of the Ninja: No! *They go down the sewer*

Pixal: No

Me: At this moment, you can actually pin point the part where her heart breaks.

Zane: *Continues to shoot ice at the GM*

*Memories of him and his brothers past*

Me: I am trying myself not to cry but this is Zane, the unselfish guy we know. He thought he was human and didn't much about his past until he find out he was a robot and knew more about his father. He may be serious sometimes but when he turns on his memory switch, boy does he makes us laugh. Just laugh right now. Imagine Zane doing the little dance again. This may be the saddest part of Ninjago history, Zane's death (Well for me) but always remember: Zane was built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I am taking of points for this because this shows that Zane is a true hero. -5

*Zane's smiles*

Me: See? He knows he is not going to make it but he knows he is going to save the whole city, he knows he is doing something well. And if you can't see well, as Zane falls to his death, he is smiling. He never stops smiling.

* * *

><p>*At Zane's Funeral, Falcon flies by and perches himself on the shoulder of Zane's statue*<p>

Me: Even animals feel pain.

Kai: ...Wherever you are Zane, you will always be one of us.

*It starts to snow*

Me: This part makes me happy because somewhere out there Zane is listening.

* * *

><p>*Shows to Borg Industries where Pixal is there against the window*<p>

Me: Poor Pixal :(

*Pixal starts to hear recordings of her and Zane together. She sees on the screen the first time when they met*

Me: This makes me happy because Zane is there telling Pixal in a way that he is here :)

Listen to the background music of this moment. It is beautiful: watch?v=JuGJ5WjuWAI&list=LLdXQp2wnikN_ym4DmEFHdXQ&index=31

*Pixal starts running to the factory line and the conveyer belt starts to move*

Zane: Are we Compatible now?

Me: You hear that people? Yeah, that's Zane and he alive :) YESSSS! HE IS ALIVE! :D YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!? ANOTHER SEASON! WOOH!

* * *

><p>*Dramatic Music*<p>

Total of sins: You guys know the drill

Sentence: *Drumroll*

Another season of Ninjago

(YESSS!)

* * *

><p>That's about it! I kinda did stop doing the sins when Zane's death started so yeah sorry. The mini surprise was that I will be doing the season 4 sins also! Yay! Celebration! *uses one of those party poppers* Wooh! I will try my best to do them ASAP. If you guys want to help, send me sins through PM or review them! Also don't forget to send me the sins I missed throughout episode 31-34! See you until next time! ~Lucy<p> 


	10. Sins that I missed in 31, 32, 33, 34

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I FINALLY DID IT. I think i'm pretty sure no one is interest in this story since I took forever and all but anyway, here is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this until I make the sins for the season 4 :D

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Episode 31: Enter The Digiverse<em>**

*The intro of the show was just finishing*

Sensei Wu: Episode 31: Enter the Digiverse

Me: Lies! It only says Digiverse! Were the creators too lazy to write the other words or something? +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus is telling them about fighting the Overlord in the Digiverse*<p>

Me: It took me time to realize that Digiverse meant Digital and Universe together, so it is called Digital Universe. No sin right there, I just wanted to tell you about how my mind was amazed and how dumb I was to not realize that

* * *

><p>*Nya are yelling at the people*<p>

Nya: If you ever wanna see your favorite shows again, you better go down stairs NOW!

Me: Bossy Nya is bossy +1

* * *

><p>*The people start banging on the elevator door with sticks*<p>

Me: There's a button right there -_- +1

* * *

><p>*The people start attacking the nindroids*<p>

People: Our favorite show will continue!

Me: Ninjago Fandom right now +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus and Nya are fighting his mechanical chair*<p>

Cyrus: These are my legs, my problem!

Nya:*Leaves him*

Me: No Nya! You don't do that! Never leave a disabled man alone to fight his own mechanical chair! +1

* * *

><p>*Cyrus is still fighting the mechanical chair*<p>

Me: Did all of a sudden Cyrus' outfit change. I swear this man changes outfit more than a girl does! First a turtleneck, then robot, then back to the turtleneck and now the robot like geese, stay in one outfit! +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal starts fighting Pythor and Evil Wu*<p>

Me: There is no sin here but Pixal is fighting like a badass! And you guys say she couldn't fight

* * *

><p>*Overlord rises in the Digiverse*<p>

Overlord:ENOUGH!

Me: Mad Overlord is mad +1

* * *

><p>*Overlord got Jay*<p>

Jay: I got him! I got him!

Me: Sure you do +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja are trying to move the Overlord from the reboot signal*<p>

Kai: He's too big!

Me: That's what she said +1

* * *

><p>*Zane turned gold and is now approaching the Overlord*<p>

Kai: Wait! Zane! You are gold!

Me: *Sarcasm* No! really?! I did not now that! +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja have turned golden except Kai*<p>

Jay: Come on Kai! You can do this! Just believe!

Kai: How can I?! This is not my world!

Me: Dang Kai, you are such a downer +1

_**Total of sins: 11**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 32: Codename: Arcturus<strong>_

*Ninja are at the Temple of Light*

Me: How the hell are they there! How did they get there in the first place! +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor there up the Overlord from his mouth and the Overlord is a purple puddle now*<p>

Me: Overlord looks like jelly, my brother called him jellyman and I don't blame him+1

Bonus: My friend called him a 'grape jelly looking mother fucker' +1

* * *

><p>*Garmadon and Wu are talking about Project Arcturus*<p>

Garmadon: Project Arcturus, didn't we fight a snake general after that name?

Me: *Cough cough* Episode 40 *cough cough* +1

* * *

><p>*Jay, Nya and Cole at the movie theaters*<p>

Me: Wait, is that the Hageman Brothers?! The one who create the episode of Ninjago?! No sin, I just wanted to point that out

* * *

><p>*Jay and Cole went to grab popcorn and accidentally hold hands*<p>

Me: I ship it. No sin, I just wanted to say that I ship them together and if you have a problem with that *puts on shades* deal with it B-)

* * *

><p>*Pixal is talking to Kai throughout the X-1 Ninja Charger*<p>

Pixal: It's serious Kai, it's important you do not jeopardize this-

Kai:*Pushes button to shut her up*

Me: At this point, I don't know wether Kai is being a bitch or just a simple dick so I count it as both +2

* * *

><p>*Kai shoot missiles by accident causing to get Pythor's attention*<p>

Pythor: What's that?! *Looks in the distance to see Kai* We are being followed, speed up!

Me: Pythor must have 20/20 vision, it's impossible to see from that far +1

* * *

><p>*Kai is on the back of the truck*<p>

Pixal: Keep your sunglasses close, there are also a receiver so we can communicate

Me: "And so you won't mess up any shit along the way" +1

* * *

><p>*Nindroids are on top of the truck and are about to go inside a tunnel. The nindroids head comes off except*<p>

Me: That was disturbing af +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja and Sensei are trying to figure out what the Overlord is up to*<p>

Lloyd: The Overlord's wish is to become the Golden Master. Maybe that has something to do with it

Sensei Wu: Good Lloyd, but _what _is Project Arcturus?

Lily: Your mom!

Me: Shut up!

* * *

><p>*Pixal is in the computer looking for clues or codes*<p>

Pixal: I have run every code from my database but nothing matches

Zane: Maybe there is a reason it's not in your database!

Me: Why did that sound wrong? +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja are now going to the Ancient City of Oroborous*<p>

Garmadon: We must get there at once!

Wu: How do you know nindroids will be there?

Garmadon: Faith. *lighting flashes*

Me: Ohh, dramatic, "Lighting flashes at dramatic moment" cliche +1

* * *

><p>*Pythor prepares the launch key and there are 30 seconds in counting before the rocket shoots*<p>

Me: If you actually time this, it is actually 42 seconds so lies +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja are in the rocket ship except Jay and Cole*<p>

Lloyd: You said that nothing won't separate us again, are you with me?

Lily: *clicks tongue* Or nah?

Me: Go away!

_**Total of sins: 12**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 33: The Void<strong>_

*The beginning of the show shows the rocket ship on space*

Lily: We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship!

Me: Flying through the void!

Lily and I: LITTLE NINJA! +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are floating in the rocket ship while music plays in the background*<p>

Me: When the episode starts, take a moment to listen to the background music. Like, shit! This music sounds so majestic and all! -1

* * *

><p>*Zane is going to get the ninja the astronaut suits but flies away*<p>

Me: Damnit! Where's he Doctor when you need him? +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja start fighting the nindroids on top of the space ship and Zane almost hits Mindroid with ice*<p>

Me: There has been like a lot of attempts to kill the poor Mindroid through out the season +1

* * *

><p>*Mindroid is on the edge of the rocket holding on to a stringcable*

Me: *documentary voice* Here we see the sunset from above space...and a Mindroid? +1

* * *

><p>*Evil Cyrus Borg found Sensei Wu and Garmadon, Nya and Pixal on the outside of the window and is shooting a laser at the cable line thingy that supports them*<p>

Sensei Wu: Hurry! Use out momentum!

Me: Don't Science in Ninjago please! +1

* * *

><p>*Ninja are on the comet and are waking up*<p>

Jay: We survived! *kisses the floor*

Me: You can't even kiss the floor but ok +1

* * *

><p>*The bugs start eating the ninja's astronaut suits*<p>

Me: Those little fuckers remind me of the Starteeth in episode 22 +1

* * *

><p>*The Ninja get to the rocket but it was destroyed by the bugs. The nindroids and General Cryptor are already leaving with the Golden Power back to Ninjago City*<p>

Me: So out of 100 nindroids or more, only 4 nindroids, Mindroid, and General Cryptor survived? Well damn +1

**_Total of sins: 7_**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 34: The Titanium Ninja<strong>_

*The Golden Master is doing a dramatic entrance in his full body now. He enters the factory line as he sees his golden armor being built*

Overlord: Yes! YESSSSSSSS!

Me: Well damn! You need a fucking couch drop and some lemon tea because your voice is raspy af +1

Also, Overlord is a huge douchebag +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja start building their own small rocket to get back home*<p>

Me: Well at least they are smart enough to build a rocket +1

* * *

><p>*Sensei Wu and Garmadon, Nya, Pixal and Misako are celebrating since the ninja are finally coming home*<p>

Me and Lily: CEEEEEEELEBRATION TIIIME! COME ON! :P +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are now in their vehicles outside of Ninjago City*<p>

Garmadon: Brother, I can't remember the last time we fought together on the same team

Me: *cough cough* Episode 40 *cough cough* +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja are heading towards the Temple Of Fortitude*<p>

Me: How is Lloyd's little motorcycle faster than the other vehicles? +1

* * *

><p>*The ninja went and tried to save Nya but the Golden Master got in their way*<p>

GM: The famous Ninja are here for a meet and greet! Let's dance!

Me: Well then! Not only the Overlord turned into a horrible beast, it turned him into a dancer! +1

* * *

><p>*Wu and Garmadon are talking about when they were kids*<p>

Garmadon: Brother, do you remember when both of us were on the same team?

Wu: You're right, brother. On the playground when we were kids-

Me: Wait, hold up! They were kids!? +1

* * *

><p>*Zane is sacrificing himself now to the Golden Master*<p>

Me:

Step 1: Lie down

Step 2: Try not to cry

Step 3: Cry a lot ;-;

* * *

><p>*The Golden Master's helmet falls out of nowhere*<p>

Me: That helmet is huge! Almost as the size of them! How big did the fuckin GM grow?! +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal and Nya are crying when Cole held the part of Zane's face that fell off. Nya goes to Cole for comfort and Jay is in the background, looking sad when Nya went to Cole instead of him*<p>

Me: This made me feel 100x worse than I already feel ;-; +1

* * *

><p>*Pixal is in the factory line*<p>

Zane: Are we compatible now?

*episode ends with the most beautiful music*

Me: liek hif u cryed everityme ;-; +1

_**Total of sins: 11**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Episode 27: The Surge-Total sins: 38<strong>_

_**Episode 28: The Art of the Silent Fist-Total sins: 52**_

_**Episode 29: Blackout-Total sins: 26**_

_**Episode 30: The Curse of the Golden Master-Total sins: 32**_

_**Episode 31: Enter the Digiverse-Total sins: 73 (Damn)**_

_**Episode 32: Codename: Arcturus-Total sins: 68**_

_**Episode 33: The Void-Total sins: 44**_

_**Episode 34: The Titanium Ninja-Total sins: 55**_

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hoped you guys enjoyed this and I am going to start working on the Season 4 and I may (or may not) do also for Season 5, the ghost season, that is coming out in June 29! So stay tune for the sins of Ninjago Tournament of Elements, Season 5 *dramatic music* Until next time in the Season 4 sins :D ~Lucy<p> 


End file.
